User talk:Follower of Light
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Sizz page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Ellis99 (talk) 21:57, March 16, 2016 (UTC) Uploading Please don't upload from the other Dragon Quest Wiki. This wiki is trying to be independent. Ellis99 VII & VIII 09:14, March 17, 2016 (UTC) :You will be banned if you are caught again copying from the other wiki. Ellis99 VII & VIII 09:19, March 17, 2016 (UTC) ::That is illogical and stupid, especially considering that the independent wiki has information this one lacks. If you're so concerned with presenting the same information in a unique manner, then rewrite the text so that it becomes distinct. Denying users information like spell damage ranges and skill mechanics makes this wiki look incredibly amateur and self-defeating, and blanking the pages I copied over to spread the knowledge just makes it look like you have a personal vendetta against said indie wiki. Be smart, and don't let your personal feelings lead to the withholding of information. (Follower of Light (talk) 15:25, March 17, 2016 (UTC)) :::If you are going to write, please write in a different way then. Ellis99 VII & VIII 15:28, March 17, 2016 (UTC) ::::Okay, fine. I only want you to write here differently compared to the Dragon Quest.org as I see that you are from here. By copying and pasting what is at your wiki makes your wiki redundant and I do want that to happen to yours. Ellis99 VII & VIII 15:46, March 17, 2016 (UTC) :::::Aswell, please do headers to how we do it here. Ellis99 VII & VIII 15:54, March 17, 2016 (UTC) Penalties Hi, I'm the other semi-active admin on the DQ wikia and I have just finished reading what you've posted on Ellis's profile. After quickly reviewing your claims I see that you seem to have plagarised off of another wiki, without making it you own style at all. This was not about taking the stats, but copy and pasting entire paragraphs. This is not what we do here. We are an independant wiki, and plagarising is not what we do at all. Furthermore, you have then proceeded to threaten our staff with unmerited action. This is, without doubt, unacceptable. If you continue this disgusting behaviour your account will be locked. To avoid this edit sensibly without plagarising and never, under any circumstances, threaten our staff again. Thank you. TheHungrySage (talk) 22:15, March 17, 2016 (UTC) :If you'll look at the edit history of the pages taken from Dragon-Quest.org, you'll find it was myself that added the vast bulk of the information there in. If you do not believe that I am the same Follower_of_Light as the one creating pages on the .org wiki, make a request for me to change my user page's photo an it will happen shortly with a subsequent screen capture for extra validity. Because it is impossible to plagiarism from oneself and Ellis has already agreed to the logic of my argument on this very page,, this is a non-issue and will be ignored as such. Also, instead of wasting everyone's time and continuing to blank pages like a mindless bot, why not tweak them to fit the preferred style? (Follower of Light (talk) 22:40, March 17, 2016 (UTC)) I apologize, I didn't realise that you were the same user as the one from Dragon-Quest.org. I will talk to Ellis about his actions, but lease refrain from getting any external forces involved in this-if we can't sort this out domestically I will contact the proper authorities. In the meantime, feel free to continue editing, but try to use the formats written by Ellis. I've roll-backed all of Ellis' roll-backs so all of your old edits are back up. TheHungrySage (talk) 01:11, March 18, 2016 (UTC) Edits Hey, It's me again. Listen, I've been talking with Ellis and he's reasonably upset at the way you're editing pages, and after listening for a little while I can understand why. There is absolutely no problem with adding stats where they're missing, but taking another wiki's work, even if it is yours, and pasting it here defeats the purpose of having a seperate wiki. As a result, I have to ask you to be original or stop editing. TheHungrySage (talk) 07:53, March 23, 2016 (UTC) :I'm in a rush so I'll make this quick: both wikis have been cribbing article content from each other since their creation--a cursory glance through the .org site will tell you that immediately, and FlyingRagnar the admin will readily back up that fact. As amusing as your obsession with uniqueness is, the fact that you lot have spent more time complaining about my bringing information to the wiki rather than editing the new content to fit any superficial styles is proof that you don't actually care about style, but control. Also, you're not a mod and thus your opinion is negligible, and I've already gotten an apology out of the two active mods for getting in the way of knowledge propagation.(Follower of Light (talk) 20:25, March 25, 2016 (UTC)) ::Look, it really doesn't matter what has happened in the past about either wiki taking information from the other, what matters is that the two wikis are different, or else what's the point of having separate wikis? As for your accusations that we would rather lack information so as to make what we have fit our styles, this is clearly not correct-we simply don't want to put up with having to chase after your edits. As you've pointed out, I'm not a mod-I'm an admin. However, even if I was just a normal user, my opinion would matter as much as anyone else. To be frank, I'm getting fed up with the way you're behaving, so I'll offer a simple ultimatum-edit originally and try to maintain our styles or leave the wiki. TheHungrySage (talk) 07:53, March 23, 2016 (UTC) :::You've been reported to the wikia administration staff for user harassment, vandalism, and hypocrisy. As you've managed to make every common admin http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Common_mistakesmistake, your history as an admin is being reviewed by global staff. :::Look, it really doesn't matter what has happened in the past about either wiki taking information from the other, what matters is that the two wikis are different, or else what's the point of having separate wikis? :::One is controlled by wikia administration, the other is independently owned. Not that hard to grasp. As far as content being different, that's delusional at best because they document the same source material. You can pretend templates and text boxes will change that, but it will always be the same information at the end of the day. As for things in the past not mattering, that's just pure foolishness: the past is what sets the precedent for the present and future, and the precedent for both wikis is that they share the same information and pages. You do not have a valid counter-argument to this. :::As for the flaccid threat of banning me over contributing to this wiki, your doing so would only cast even more doubt on your capabilities as an admin and leave you without a leg to stand on in the review process. This wikia is not your personal playground, and it never will be. As for "chasing after my edits" you've written yourself into a corner; you've already shown that's exactly what you and your staff prefer to do and that you have ample time to do it, deflating your point altogether. As for your ultimatum, I'll see you one better: back off like an intelligent person and let knowledge flow freely, or have your privileges revoked by the administrative staff. Again, you cannot win this debate and you're on thin ice already; any hasty decisions will look terrible on your review. Even if you do decide to ban me for fixing up this wiki, that ban will be revoked by the global staff. :::Here, you need to read this guide http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Brandon_Rhea/Tips_for_being_a_great_admin and learn from it. ::::I'm really uncertain as to how you believe our wiki's staff to be, as you reported, harassing you, vandalizing or being hypocritical. We believe in being independent. Your edits, if allowed to continue on, would make us the same as the other Dragon Quest wiki, therefore voiding the existence of two wikis. Due to this, we are unwilling to allow you to make edits that copy directly from the other wiki, even if it is your own work. If you see this as harassment, I apologize, but we aren't trying to be rude or mean-we're trying to sustain our wiki in a way that doesn't encroach on the other. As for vandalizing, this really comes under the previous point-we don't see the point of being a mirror of the other wiki. As a result, we implement our own style boxes, courtesy of Ellis99, who in my opinion is an amazing coder, as well as trying to maintain original content. Now, as you have pointed out, there's no way to put an original spin on stats and names, but through descriptions we can maintain our independence from the other wiki. Now, coming to your accusation of vandalism, undoing your edits to maintain originality is not vandalism, it simply maintains our wiki's originality. Coming to hypocrisy, I don't understand at all how you see me or the other members of this wiki to be hypocritical. We try to maintain originality and independence from the other wiki, and in our attempts to justify this to you you have decided to pull out this term and accuse us with it. As I don't understand how you base your argument on this I will make no attempt to combat it. Please, try to read what I have written above with an open mind and without anger and try to understand where we are coming from. TheHungrySage (talk) Edits 2 I believe that I have logically and coherently explained myself in a way that justifies this wiki's position on your edits. However, you continue to edit in such a way that defies this position which, in my opinion, is fair, logical and perfectly within our rights to stand behind. If you are not yet clear on what I've been trying to convey, please read below. 1. Plagarism, no matter who wrote it, is not acceptable and should not be tolerated. 2. The point of two seperate wikis is to convey the same type of information in an original manner that doesn't encroach on the other. I understand that there has been content taken by both wikis to the respective others in the past, but to have the exact same information on each wiki, worded the exact same way, with no differentiation between either wiki, defeats the purpose of having two seperate wikis. Due to this position, which is not only backed by me, but is also supported by the fellow administrating staff and the general users/editors of this wiki, your edits are undesirable. I in no way, shape or form am harrassing you through this statement, as has been claimed, but am simply reminding you yet again why you need to stop editing how you are. I was prepared to sit back and let the wikia global staff resolve this issue, as I beieve that I am perfectly within my rights to ask this of you as a member of administration, but your repeated plagarism off of the other wiki has made this impossible. I am going to ask you one last time to please follow the above stance, which seems fair enough to me, or stop editing. If you do not comply I will be forced to infract you. TheHungrySage (talk) 04:38, March 30, 2016 (UTC)